Elain Fenix
"Well we believe that the creature in that story has once existed, we have found their closest living relative. We just thought these were dead rock shrews, but when we dissected them, we discovered something new entirely, and had vestigial legs like the creatures from Romily." :— Elain Fenix, explaining her discoveries to Adam Elain Fenix was a deveolpmental biologist who lived in Tyrus , wife of Adam Fenix and mother of Marcus Fenix . Personal Background (2.0) Elain was a doctor who did her master's thesis on rock shrew cell differentiation, and specialized in morphology. Elain later married fellow scientist Adam, and later on had Marcus. The three of them lived on the Fenix Estate , where she and Adam do most of their work. Elain would sometimes take Marcus on trips to the mall, and stayed at home to work so she could raise Marcus. One day when Elain was in her office to discuss Adam's deployment, Elain tells him she has discovered new monsters near the Hollow which shocks him, as it is dangerous to go near it. Elain explains the discovery, and that it could be linked to the Tyran legend of Romily . The next day, Elain mentions she is going on to the lab later. She ends up dying in the Hollow while doing research. Elain's disappearance was classified, and Adam lies to most people including Marcus about it, saying she had simply gone missing. After Marcus is deployed with Dom and Carlos, Adam rifles through Elain's research where he finds the existence of Locusts, and later on goes to the site where she disappeared. He then finds her remains which ended up being a few bones and clothing, but enough to identify it was her. It turns out Adam finds out from Myrrah that the Locusts killed her, as the Lambent were pushing them out of their homes. Myrrah makes a deal with Adam that if he could find a way to stop the lambent, the Locusts wouldn't have to invade the surface. Instead Adam creates the Hammer of Dawn, which starts E-Day. Personality Considering how busy Adam usually is to not spend time with Marcus, she tried her best to be with him as much as possible without interrupting her studies. She was a kind and intellegent woman, who only wants the best for her family. Appearance Elain is a white brown haired woman with green eyes and full lips. She is often dressed in a labcoat, similar to her significant other. In the original film she had very long red hair that was tied in a ponytail, and usually wore dresses in green and yellow. Death In the original film, it is implied Elain died in her own home from a Locust attack. In 2.0, she died doing reseach in the hollow. Notes *In the original film, Elain's name is spelled "Elaine". This was an error, as her name is canonically spelled "Elain". *Not only was her name spelled wrong in the original, but she had little to nothing to do with her canon occupation as a scientist, and it was said that she divorced Adam which implied she was a single mother. *In the original she dies in her home after E-Day, where she is discovered by Marcus, not Adam. *Despite allegedly being divorced in the original, she kept Adam's last name.